


of chips and avoidance

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 16x12, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie blinked at him slowly, taking the chips from his hands and cradling them against her chest the best she could without crushing them.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949200
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	of chips and avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "yes I did, what about it?"

Ellie blinked at him slowly, taking the chips from his hands and cradling them against her chest the best she could without crushing them.

"You bought me one of my favorite chips."

"Yes I did, what about it?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"You remembered."

"What? Ellie of course I did." 

Ellie felt her eyes water looking at him, her chest beginning to fill with warmth. Jake and Qasim could never remember her ever changing favorite flavor of chips. 

"Oh geez Ellie you're not gonna cry over me buying you  _ chips _ are you?!" Nick's eyes widened in worry, eyes darting around nervously. Crying was  _ not  _ his thing.

"No!" Ellie sniffled. "Thank you Nick."

He shuffled his feet and shrugged. "Yeah well I've been an ass, and you deserve things that make you happy."

"You make me happy." She found herself blurting out before she could hold back the words. 

His eyes widened. "You...make me happy too."

"I-I do?" Ellie bit her lip, cheeks slowly turning pink.

Nick grinned and nodded. "Everyday."

Clearing her throat in nerves, she shakily dropped the chips on her desk and grabbed one, quickly opening it up to shove some in her mouth. He watched her in clear amusement, not even bothered in the slightest about her actions to his response. 

"Uh- chip?" Ellie nervously laughed, holding out the bag. 

Nick reached in and grabbed one without taking his eyes off her, tossing it into his mouth. In seconds his face twisted into disgust as he chewed and swallowed. "Okay now  _ that  _ is a crime against chips everywhere!"

Ellie ducked her head and laughed, that laughter only continuing as he made gagging noises and ran to grab one of the water bottles he kept at his desk.

Crisis averted for now, but one day Ellie knew that talk would happen—she just wasn't ready for it yet.


End file.
